


Not So Secret Identities

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity Fail, again only Cisco and Oliver appear, but I'm tagging those mentioned, in which Cisco has superpowers but no stealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gets powers. Naturally, he starts crimefighting. Oliver gives advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas about Cisco's powers come from the Vibe comic and my own speculation about the future. Watch me turn out to be spectacularly wrong.

Cisco’s at the lab changing out of his suit (his suit, designed by him, made by him, worn by him, absolutely no sharing involved) when his cell phone rings. He glances at the screen to see Oliver Queen’s face staring back at him and gets a thrill of excitement. Maybe they need him to build a new weapon. Maybe he gets to see the new Arrow Cave. Maybe he gets to see Laurel again.

“Hey, Oliver, what’s up?” 

“Cisco, what the hell were you thinking?” 

Oh, crap. He knows. 

Frankly, Cisco thought he would react better to this. Because at this point, pretty much everybody he knows has put on a mask and/or hood and gone out crimefighting. And he and Oliver aren’t exactly best buds, so it’s not like he should have told him first. But there’s a very scary, very experienced vigilante yelling at him, so Cisco says the first thing he can think of. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” And immediately cringes, because no one is going to buy that. 

“Cisco!” 

“Ok, fine. I put on a costume and stopped an armed robbery. Like I’m the first. Did Barry tell you?” Because if Barry is tattling on him to the Arrow, then Cisco is so telling Caitlin that Barry is the one stealing from her secret candy stash. 

“He didn’t have to. I saw you on the news blasting bank robbers with sound waves.” Sweet! The story was actually getting coverage in Starling! It was weeks until The Flash stated showing up on – 

Focus, Cisco! “How did you know it was me? I show up as a blur on camera.” Which was good for secret identities. Bad for updating your Facebook pictures. 

“They don’t blur your hair. Or your height. You need a better costume. Or a haircut.” 

“Don’t even joke about that.” 

“When did you even get powers? And how?” 

“A few weeks ago. It’s a very long, weird story involving an alternate timeline where Wells killed me, time travel shenanigans, and just a little bit of ‘hey, remember when the particle accelerator blew and we thought you were fine? We were wrong.’ But it’s cool, I’ve got it figured out. Mostly. I needed a test run, and Barry had taken the night off. I mean, it worked. CCPD picked up the bad guys, no one got hurt. Well, the robbers did a little, but nothing serious. I asked Joe.” 

Oliver can’t help but smile at that. Of course he had. “Don’t you think the test run could have waited until a night when Barry was available for backup? It’s not like the cops couldn’t have handled one robbery on their own. Unless having Barry around has really made the CCPD go soft.” 

“Don’t let Barry or Joe hear you say that. They’ll take it personally.” Cisco sighs. “Actually, we’re still working on the whole team up aspect of crimefighting. So far, whenever I use my powers around Barry, I kind of stop his from working.” 

“You slowed Barry down?” And, yes, the mental image of Barry Allen suddenly moving at normal speeds so that everyone is forced to see how ridiculous he looks in that suit is kind of hilarious. 

“Oh, dude was going like ten miles an hour and totally freaking out. And then I stopped blasting at things to see what the heck was going on and he sped up to like 800 miles an hour and went flying off the treadmill, hit the wall face first. He’s fine, but Caitlin told us not to use our powers at the same time until she’d run some more tests. And she’s kind of scary when she’s pissed off.” 

“Did you pick a name yet?” 

Duh. Of course Cisco had. Did Oliver forget who he was talking to? 

“I was thinking Vibe. Because, you know, shock waves.” 

“Vibe,” Oliver repeats, testing it out. Okay, it works. “Not bad. We’ll see how you do next time you’re in Starling.” 

“Or next time you visit.” 

“Fix the costume, Cisco. If I could figure it out, other people will too.” 

Right. Secret identities. Loved ones in danger. Masquerades to uphold. 

But still, there are limits. “I’m not touching the hair,” Cisco insists.


End file.
